The Happiest Moment
by Pyoko-chan
Summary: ºA Menina que Roubava Livrosº Ele estava sempre com fome. Sempre aprontando por aí. Sempre pedindo por beijos em troca de favores. "Acho que depois de uma vida assim, pelo menos na hora da morte a gente tem que ter um momento feliz, né?" ºRudy's POVº


**O Momento Mais Feliz**

**-**

_**Disclaimer**__: "A Menina que Roubava Livros" aka "The Book Thief" não me pertence. Nem seus personagens. Nem o autor... Nós não podemos ter tudo que queremos né:(_

_**Summary: **__Ele estava sempre com fome. Sempre aprontando por aí. Sempre pedindo por beijos em troca de favores. "Acho que depois de uma vida assim, pelo menos na hora da morte a gente tem que ter um momento feliz, né?" Rudy's POV_

-

-

_Hm...?_

_O que está acontecendo? Quem é essa mulher, e por que ela está me carregando?..._

Eu não olhei direito pro rosto dela. Só percebi que era uma mulher, e que estava me levando para algum lugar. Foi só quando eu ergui meus olhos e vi a Rua Himmel que eu me toquei do que estava acontecendo.

_O quê?..._

Chamas. E destroços. E corpos espalhados por aí. E alguns caras com umas roupas estranhas andando pra lá e pra cá. Pareciam desesperados.

A mulher de repente me colocou no chão. Mas continuou carregando os meus irmãos e minhas irmãs, e a minha mãe também.

Não sei por que, mas algo me impediu de correr atrás deles e impedi-la de levá-los. De alguma forma, eu sabia que ela voltaria. E me levaria para o mesmo lugar que eles.

De alguma forma, eu sabia _quem_ ela era.

Mas por que tinha me largado e levado todos os outros?

Eu deixei quieto. Só continuei andando pela rua Himmel, só pra ver o que restara dela.

Vi a mulher entrar na casa dos Hubermann. E em seguida sair carregando Hans e Rosa Hubermann, os pais de Liesel.

_Cadê ela?..._

Eu me perguntei. A mulher, ao passar, olhou para mim profundamente. Parecia que ela tinha escutado minha pergunta. E parecia que eu tinha entendido a sua resposta.

Corri – ou melhor, flutuei – até a casa de Liesel. Entrei pelos escombros, seguindo minha intuição. Algo me dizia exatamente onde ela estava. E, felizmente, eu acertei.

Dei uma ajudinha pra que ela saísse de lá. E logo os caras chegaram gritando, felizes da vida, que ela estava viva.

Não os culpo. Eu também estava feliz.

E ela estava bem. E linda.

Como sempre.

De repente, Liesel pareceu perceber o que estava acontecendo na Rua Himmel. Ela olhou em desespero, correu, gritou. Eu fiquei ao lado dela.

E aquela mulher ficava olhando a gente.

Ou melhor, ficava olhando a Liesel.

Olhei melhor para ela. Engraçado, sempre achei que a _Morte_ seria diferente. Imaginava ela como uma caveira enorme e maquiavélica, não como uma moça bonita, com um olhar frio e triste e... Parecida com a Liesel...

_Você não vai levar a Liesel também... vai?_

A _Morte_ olhou diretamente nos meus olhos. Estremeci.

_Não..._

Fiquei mais aliviado ao saber disso. Sei lá... Eu não queria ficar toda a eternidade sem ela... Mas não queria que ela morresse... Ela tinha tantas histórias pra ler...

Foi aí que ela viu o meu corpo. Acho que reconheceu por causa do cabelo "cor-de-limão". A única coisa do corpo inteiro que parecia não ter sido queimada.

Quando me viu, a Liesel até esqueceu do livrinho preto que levava. Eu até ia parar pra pega-lo, mas achei melhor ficar ao lado dela. Acho que queria mesmo era ver a reação dela.

Ela chorava, e chorava, e chorava... Aquilo me apertava o coração. Eu queria poder abraçá-la e dizer que estava tudo bem, que eu estava aqui... Como sempre eu quis fazer quando estava vivo.

Mas eu não podia mais.

Eu estava morto.

Aí ela fez algo que me surpreendeu:

Devagar, foi aproximando os lábios vivos dela dos lábios frios e mortos meus. E suavemente, beijou a minha boca.

Meus olhos azuis cresceram. E, se estivesse respirando, perderia o fôlego.

_Liesel... me beijou?!_

Eu sorri. Eu pulei, eu gritei, eu rodopiei em alegria.

_Liesel me beijou! Ela me ama!_

A dona Morte se aproximou da gente. Eu sorri pra ela, como se, por um momento, ela fosse minha melhor amiga.

_Ela me beijou, você viu?_

Ela fez que "sim" com a cabeça. Olhou para Liesel, para o livrinho preto, e para mim.

Eu ainda estava feliz da vida. Ou da morte... Ou seja lá o que for!

De repente, havia entendido o porquê de a Morte ter-me deixado ficar por mais um tempo.

Olhei para Liesel. E vi minha vida passando. Eu vivia com fome. Vivia aprontando e roubando comida e livros por aí. Vivia pedindo por beijos da minha única e melhor amiga.

_Acho que depois de uma vida assim, pelo menos na hora da morte a gente tem que ter um momento feliz, né?,_ eu disse à Morte. Ela sorriu de um modo triste.

E estendeu a mão pra mim.

_Já?..._

Ela assentiu.

Mas... Eu não queria ir. Queria ficar mais ali, com Liesel. Queria voltar à vida!

Enrolando, a observei sendo levada pelos homens que a haviam "salvo". E percebi que ela esquecera o livrinho preto.

Aproximei-me dele. "A Menina que Roubava Livros", era seu nome. Sorri. Era sua autobiografia, provavelmente.

Será que eu estava nela?

A Morte se postou ao meu lado. E ficou olhando o livrinho. Até que estendeu a mão novamente, e eu, hesitante, acabei aceitando-a.

Não havia mais volta mesmo...

Os homens pegaram o livro e o colocaram no caminhão de lixo, para dar um fim nele.

Parei. Dar um fim nele? Não!...

Olhei para a dona Morte de novo, implorando. Ela respondia meu olhar do mesmo jeito, mas mais fria. Ia mesmo deixar aquilo acontecer?

_Não vai pegá-lo?..._

A Morte olhou para o caminhão, que começava a fechar. E, rapidamente, pegou o livrinho e agarrou a minha mão novamente, para me levar embora de uma vez por todas.

Acompanhei-a, olhando pro livro.

_Eu queria lê-lo..._

Ela nada disse.

De repente, eu vi uma luz. Era uma luz quente, e tinha a cor dos cabelos de Liesel.

A Morte soltou da minha mão. Eu olhei para ela. Estava olhando o céu. E depois olhou para o "A Menina que Roubava Livros".

Ela o leria por mim.

_Adeus..._, eu disse.

Mas ela, novamente, não me respondeu.

-

* * *

-

**_Ok, essa fanfic me veio à cabeça assim que terminei o livro. E não consegui escrever mais nada até fazê-la._**

**_Não ficou do jeito que eu queria... Mas nunca fica, né? Acho até que ficou bastante bom._**

**_Mas ficou exatamente do jeito que eu imaginei a morte de Rudy! n.n Espero que quem tenha lido, tenha gostado!!_**

-

**_Pyoko-chan, _**

**_Janeiro de 2008._**


End file.
